<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rekindling feelings by jadeishere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452681">rekindling feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeishere/pseuds/jadeishere'>jadeishere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IZONE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I GUESS IT'S FLUFF, Romance, holiday fic, i guess it's a holiday fic, probably suits under romance but eh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeishere/pseuds/jadeishere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“How does it feel like to be in love, Eunbi-unnie?”</p>
<p>(Eunbi quietly prays that the gods aren’t playing tricks with her because her fragile heart would not be able to take it if this is just a cruel prank.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Eunbi/Miyawaki Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rekindling feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>How does it feel like to be in love?</p>
<p>On a rather mundane New Year's eve, the question popped in my mind out of the blue. As I reminisced that blissful period of time, my tiny little muses urged me to write something. I am quite unsatisfied with the result but it's better than letting go of this rather interesting prompt.</p>
<p>As a side note, this was originally going to feature a different pairing but I decided to go with Sakura and Eunbi as a change of pace to challenge myself as well.</p>
<p>Please do leave comments, I'd love to hear your thoughts!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How does it feel like to be in love, Eunbi-<em>unnie</em>?”</p>
<p>The sudden question startles Eunbi, whipping her head to the pinkette beside her. “What’s with that question, Kkura-ya,” she snickers.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Sakura says, shyly dipping her head. “I just wanted to hear your explanation, that’s all.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Eunbi starts, “that’s pretty hard.”</p>
<p>“Ah… never mind my question then, <em>unnie</em>–”</p>
<p>“No, I’ll answer it,” Eunbi quickly follows. “It’s just that we perceive feelings differently.”</p>
<p>Sakura’s ears perk up, listening in earnest. “Oh?”</p>
<p>Eunbi stares up to the sky, to the stars above them and the bright moon looking at them. “To me, the feeling of being in love is like wrapping myself in a blanket on a cold day. Even when our day has been the worst one in our lifetime, basking in their warmth would make it a lot better.”</p>
<p>“Being in love isn’t as complicated as many people make it out to be,” Eunbi continues, looking at Sakura’s eyes. “Because when words begin to fail us,” she says as her hands slowly move toward Sakura’s, holding it softly, “our actions will speak for us.”</p>
<p>
  <em>(Eunbi doesn’t say anything, but she notices the slight tension on Sakura’s shoulders and the reddening of Sakura’s ears when she finishes talking.)</em>
</p>
<p>And they don’t speak for a long while. They quietly sit beside each other, watching the scenery before them.</p>
<p>
  <em>(If Eunbi is to be honest, she is worried of the tranquil atmosphere.)</em>
</p>
<p>“I… had long forgotten what it was like to be head over heels for someone,” Sakura tells Eunbi, her voice slightly cracking. “Haruppi… she and I were a perfect match. Or, at least <em>I</em> believed we would be the final jigsaw puzzles to each other.”</p>
<p>Sakura heavily sighs. Eunbi notices the start of tears in Sakura’s eyes, so she squeezes Sakura’s hands as if to give her reassurance that everything will be alright.</p>
<p>“I’d spare you the details but we broke up. When that happened, it felt like it was the end of the world. Everything was falling downhill,” Sakura slowly continues. “It seemed that the world was conspiring against me.</p>
<p>“That is until I met you, Eunbi-<em>unnie</em>,” she quietly utters, locking gazes with Eunbi. It sends shivers to Eunbi’s spine. She had never thought she will hear these words being spoken to her.</p>
<p>“Remember how you said that people perceive feelings differently?”</p>
<p>Eunbi could only nod her head, as she feels that her voice is taken away.</p>
<p>Sakura chuckles. “It’s funny because I feel the same way.”</p>
<p>And in that moment, Eunbi could only register Sakura’s voice in her head.</p>
<p>“It’s funny because… your presence brightens my dark days.</p>
<p>“It’s funny because your presence does not make me feel small and insignificant. It is as if I am just a big influence as you are to our colleagues.</p>
<p>“It’s funny because you never treated me any different.</p>
<p>“And most of all, it’s funny because,” Sakura says, “I didn’t even know when I fell for you.”</p>
<p>Eunbi feels Sakura’s warm hands over hers. “Eunbi-<em>unnie</em>, I… <em>I love you.</em> More than you can imagine.”</p>
<p>
  <em>(Eunbi quietly prays that the gods aren’t playing tricks with her, because her fragile heart would not be able to take it if this is just a cruel prank.)</em>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry if I was too forward with my words, <em>unnie</em>,” Sakura begins, “and I completely understand if you do not reciprocate my feelings–”</p>
<p>Eunbi silences Sakura with a soft kiss on the lips.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to be sorry, Kkura-ya,” Eunbi softly whispers, letting their foreheads touch.</p>
<p>“Because I feel the same way.”</p>
<p>To this Eunbi cups Sakura’s cheeks and leans in to kiss her again. The stiff lips begins to relax, and she feels Sakura melt into the kiss. When they part, all they could hear is the deafening pop of the fireworks and the clapping of the people.</p>
<p>“Happy new year, Kkura-ya.”</p>
<p>“Happy new year to you, too, Eunbi-<em>unnie</em>.”</p>
<p>And they let their fingers intertwine with each other, letting their smiles tell it all.</p>
<p>
  <em>This feeling… I don’t want to let go of it.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>